Duelcraft (Frostcane)
PvP with Frostcane '''Frost Mages, or as known as "Gods of Pvp", Known for best survivability and crit-machine spec for Mage. As a mage, you haveIce Barrier , Mana Shield, and Polymorph as a friend in every battle you encounter. When you're stuck in a battle without Blink to stay away or get closer, no Ice Barrier to use when its in cooldown, or cant risk using Polymorph because you're stucked, then you can just use Ice Block to survive a massive attack. '''Frostcane vs Warrior - #1 Is well-known easiest enemy for a Mage. - #2 Just keep close to them, freeze, slow, and make a range that neither they cant Charge nor hit you, and then kill them. - #3 If they even got a change to use Charge on you, better use Blink to get away, but they have this Intercept, and its like another charge that interrupts your spell casting, so make sure to get closer as soon as possible after Blinking and useCone of Cold to slow them down and repeat step #2. Frostcane vs Hunter - #1 Not easy like the warrior but its still a simple enemy for a Mage. Make sure to have PvP Trinkets on you like Medallion of the Alliance or Medallion of the Horde. - #2 Keep close to them, slow or freeze them in place, make sure to get a range that they cant range-attack you nor melee-attack on you. - #3 If they managed to get away while having both Frost Nova and Cone of Cold in cooldown, make sure to blink right at them or you can just use Polymorph to get closer to them while waiting on cooldown skills to be used again. - #4 Some of its skills like Steady Shot can be Counterspelled, making the school of Marksmanship skills cant be used in 8 seconds. A great advantage. Frostcane vs Death Knight - #1 An easy enemy for a mage depending on what talent a Death Knight has, a harder Death Knight for a mage is an Unholy Death Knight, - #2 Make sure to stay away from a Death Knight, at first, it will use Death Grip on you then followed by Chains of Ice, and it will be an easy one because you have a Blink to rely on, but before you Blink, you can always freeze them. But if you're a Frost Mage, you can just let Shattered Barrier do the job to freeze them in place because usually, after a Death Knight Death Grip they attack you with melee abilities which can destroy your Ice Barrier with Shattered Barrier. - #3 Death Knights have the ability to reduce Spell damage using their Anti-Magic Shell, but its not that dangerous as long as you have the right range to keep away or just hit them. Frostcane vs Paladin - #1 Not an easy enemy especially when they use Divine Shield . But before they use that, make sure to force them to. Because after the use Divine Shield, it is your chance to kill them. And when they do, make sure to stay away from attacks it will make. But most of Paladins use Divine Shield when they have low HP and that they will heal themselves and it will be a Mage's chance to heal itself too using Evocation with Glyph of Evocation (Only use it when you need a Heal too), make sure to use it away from a Paladin so that it wont be interrupt, when a Paladin shields, some mages use Invisibility to hide and use Evocation. - #2 Polymorph is always a friend in a battle, so use it in-case you need to stay away from a Paladin. And the most valuable skill against Paladins and to all other healers is Counterspell . Make sure to use it when a Paladin casts Holy Light and Flash of Light to silence its healing for 8 seconds. - #3 Hand of Freedom is an essential skill of a Paladin against Frost Mages, it will be immune to freeze and slow effects which is a disadvantage for a mage so, Spellsteal is your friend when a Paladin used it. Frostcane vs Mage - #1 Well, its a bit harder for a mage to battle a fellow mage especially when its an Arcfrost or Arcfire Mage. Your friend in this duel is Spellsteal because it is also an enemy mage's skill against you, and that, it can be also used against them. - #2 Whats fun in a battle vs mage is that an enemy mage, as frostcane, will use Spellsteal to steal both yourIce Barrier and Mana Shield . But you can steal it back. - #3 Polymorph is always your friend vs mage. You can use it as an advantage to hit a mage, but they can use it on you too. If your enemy is an Arcfrost or Arcfire, you can freely use Medallion of the Alliance if you're Alliance or Medallion of the Horde if you're Horde. When an enemy mage used Polymorph on you, usually they casts their best spells like Frostbolt, Arcane Blast, Pyroblast, Fireball on you. But if you dont wanna risk using your Medallions and then use Counterspell to interrupt, you can just use Ice Block. - #4 Confusing an enemy mage like blinking right behind him to interrupt spell casing, using objects that can block you because it can enable "Not in line of sight" is one of the strategies to use against an enemy Mage. Watch out for your Counterspell because it is the key to Win. Frostcane vs Shaman - #1 Its also one of the easiest enemy for a mage, depends on how you play it. - #2 Whats advantage in Shaman vs Mage is their Purge, which can remove your beneficial skill such as Ice Barrier and Mana Shield, then with that they can do Lava Burst which deals more than 10,000 critical strike damage against you, but as a mage, you can always Counterspell it and let it not cast for 8 seconds. But if you dont wanna risk Counterspell that you want to use it when a shaman heals, you can use Ice Block. - #3 Enhancement Shamans are melee type of a shaman which deals burst melee damage with two One-handed Mace, the Key to defeat an enhancement shaman is to freeze them like what you will do with warrios, use Counterspell when theyre trying to heal themselves and that you can continue casting spells to kill them. Frostcane vs Druid - #1 Whats annoying in Druids is that they cast Cyclone, run, hide in objects and heal much when they are in-danger of dying. My advice is to keep hitting them, and since like i said in the first sentence, you can use Counterspell to interrupt Cyclone and continue what you have started. And if they cast Cyclone successfully on you, use your Medallion Trinket. - #2 Remember that Polymorph is useless vs druid so step aside that skill for a moment and focus on how to kill them quickly as fast as you can by using Icy Veins for faster casting speed and Counterspell their heals before its too late. - #3 Chase them if they run, blink through them if they cast burst spell, dont be afraid, theyre just druids. Frostcane vs Priest - #1 Their advantage vs Mage is their Mana Burn, some of them spam it because they know it will be your weakness, loss of mana. You can Counterspell it then keep damaging them with Icy Veins. When they try to heal and Counterspell is on cooldown, you can just freeze them and use Deep Freeze, but Finger of Frost is always in luck, you can always use Deep Freeze immediately when they heal. - #2 They can fear you so be ready to have Medallion Trinket. Frostcane vs Warlock - #1 Theyre a bit hard for a mage because they can do Fear and then cast Chaos Bolt (Destruction Warlocks), or they could just use DoTs on you which has less chance of breaking Fear. You can protect yourself from by using Ice Block as usual. - #2 When you want a time for you to get a chance of attacking, use Polymorph , if they use a Medallion Trink, you can always poly them back, and that cast your spell. - #3 Counterspell their Chaos Bolt or Fear when its ready, decide which one do you want to counter, if youre an undead, it would be an advantage against Fear by using its racial skill called Will of the Forsaken that saves your Medallion Trink, and that you can decide to Counterspell Chaos Bolt . - #4 Remove Curse is also your friend vs locks, so keep it in your bars just in case. Frostcane vs Rogue - #1 Rogues are nightmares, but if youre a frost mage then you will have guts to defeat them. - #2 Freezing rogues in place is always a Mage's advantage, with the help of Shattered Barrier, you can do it often. While theyre frozen in place, use Counterspell (if you have Improved Counterspell, well Frostcane should have that) so that they cant use Cloak of Shadows and that you can Polymorph them, most of them got Medallion Trinks so they can use it but you can poly them again if they wont use Cloak of Shadows. - #3 If they get near you and used Cheap Shot or Kidney Shot, you can let Blink do the job. But then, they'll get near you again and some use Shadowstep after you blinked, and if you dont have something to freeze them, use Ice Block. - #4 Make sure to use Summon Water Elemental or Mirror Images or even both of them to help you against rogues. - #5 Make sure to use DoTs on them, like using Fireball on them with the help of Brain Freeze, or if it didnt proc then you can just cast it on your own. DoTs will break their stealth after they Vanish. Category:Mage PvP Sets Category:Frost PvP Videos Category:Racial Advantage on PvP